


Наперсточник

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дурак смотрит на чашку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наперсточник

За неимением наперстков Ханамия расставлял у ног треснутые фарфоровые чашки.

— Это статистика. Твой шанс на победу — один из трех, но ты знаешь, что я собираюсь тебя обдурить, а я знаю, что ты знаешь... — фарфор с неприятным скрежещущим звуком скользнул по бетону, Ханамия ухмыльнулся, все быстрее и быстрее перемещая чашки по полу. — Мячик может быть под одной из чашек, может быть в моем рукаве или в дуле твоей винтовки. А теперь, — остановившись, он показал открытые ладони, — оцени свои шансы.

Хара улыбался, прислонившись к винтовке щекой. Холод металла и пыльного воздуха, едва поддававшегося горлу, холод бетона под ногами — все это помогало не уснуть даже больше, чем звуки снаружи. К звукам они давно привыкли.

— Разве и так не понятно, что шансов у нас ноль?

Ханамия закатил глаза, глядя на него с колким неприязненным любопытством. Как на идиота. Как на идиота, которого хотелось распотрошить, чтобы понять, что же в нем работает неправильно. Хара знал этот взгляд, просто редко ощущал на себе: при всем своем тяжелом характере Ханамия неплохо понимал, что бить по своим — так себе способ сплотить команду. Это подкупало.

По коже прошла волна мурашек, но улыбаться Хара так и не перестал.

— Мячик в твоем левом кармане, — продолжил он, зевая, — я видел, как ты его убрал.

— Хренов слепой пророк, — проворчал тот в ответ, но полез в карман, признавая поражение, — как ты это делаешь?

— Дурак смотрит на чашку. Я следил за руками.

За руками, за направлением взгляда, за тем, как Ханамия быстро убирает упавшую на лоб прядь и ни на секунду не прекращает говорить. Старые добрые фокусы мошенников — они не устаревают. И беда, пожалуй, была даже не в том, что шулер выдохся и устал, а жертва едва не стучит зубами от холода, и оба они двое суток не ели. Беда в том, что без помощников шоу — не шоу.

Ханамия никогда не работал один. И, кроме Хары, помочь ему было некому.

— Молодец, — вот теперь Ханамия улыбался по-настоящему, — сыграем еще раз?

Вход в подвал, в котором они прятались, сотрясался под ударами снаружи, но заколотились они надежно. Так надежно, что сами не до конца понимали, как выбираться, когда все закончится. По всему получалось, что никак. Чувство голода на вторые сутки вышибало любые мысли из головы — почти как на матчах раньше, когда адреналин и дофамин затапливали сознание, оставляя на поверхности одни рефлексы. Но в теле просто не хватило бы сил на то, чтобы устроить разуму адреналиновую встряску, и потому они развлекались другими играми.

Например, игрой в наперстки.

— Это будет двадцатый, а ты все равно проиграешь, — Хара снова зевнул, перекатывая на языке ком потерявшей всякий вкус жвачки, — впрочем, валяй. Ты не так часто проигрывал мне раньше.

Наперсточник из Ханамии правда вышел скверный. Без помощников, без толпы и криков вокруг, без фальшивых счастливых победителей где-то рядом магия попросту переставала работать, исчезал азарт. Но он не жаловался, говоря, что опыт поражения — это любопытно, потому что даже проигрывать нужно с чего-то начинать.

«Продолжать, — почти ласково напоминал Хара, вполне осознанно копируя глумливые интонации Имаёши, — продолжать, капитан».

Тот в ответ только дергал острым плечом, бормоча: «О, заткнись».

И расставлял на полу треснутые чашки.

Древесина где-то в темноте отчетливо хрустнула под тяжелыми, тупыми ударами, но выдержала. Подняв голову к потолку, Ханамия вслушался, прищурившись, и следом за мгновениями зябкой тишины раздался скрежет. Будто кто-то в бессильной ярости царапал крышку люка, обламывая ногти, когти или что там было у этих... существ. В последних поправках к человеческой анатомии Хара был не силен, да и в танатологии — тоже. Все произошло слишком быстро, так быстро, что к изменившимся правилам они попросту не смогли приспособиться и потому пару дней назад оказались здесь.

Заколоченный вход в подвал сотрясался под ударами, Хара почти дремал, сжимая винтовку в руках, а Ханамия...

Ни на мгновение не прекращая улыбаться и говорить, Ханамия быстро приподнял чашку и подцепил мячик кончиками пальцев, проталкивая его в широкий рукав потрепанной ветровки. В одно быстрое, едва уловимое движение Хара протянул руку, обрывая сбивчивую, почти гипнотизирующую речь, и перехватил его за запястье. Чашка, выскользнув из ладони, чуть не треснула, несильно ударившись о бетон.

Хара сжал руку сильнее и повел вверх. И беззаботно улыбнулся, когда мячик выскользнул из рукава и укатился куда-то в темноту, отскочив от пола.

— Читер.

Ханамия закатил глаза.

— Во-первых, шулер. А во-вторых, ты портишь все веселье. Теперь иди и ищи его.

— Нет, — Хара покачал головой, а в ответ на тяжелый недоуменный взгляд осклабился, откладывая винтовку и откидываясь назад на вытянутых руках. — Я предлагаю другую игру. «Угадай, сколько у нас осталось патронов».

Вот теперь Ханамия точно смотрел на него так, как все долгие годы знакомства разглядывал дураков, неудачников и проигравших — с брезгливым, жалостливым любопытством. Будто даже не желая теперь прикладывать усилий для того, чтобы втоптать в грязь окончательно.

— Мне не нужно угадывать. Я умею считать.

— Всего два, — согласно протянул Хара, задрав голову и бездумно уставившись в темноту потолка, — и если мы случайно не найдем обойму...

— А мы не найдем.

— То через пару суток здесь начнется рассказ Кинга, а я хочу свалить пораньше, — из жвачки никак не удавалось надуть пристойный пузырь, потому он просто катал ее между челюстями. — А так как за этими стенами тоже рассказ Кинга, только совсем уж из восьмидесятых...

— То ты решил прострелить себе голову, — скучающе продолжил Ханамия, без интереса переставляя чашки по полу. Без мячика игра потеряла смысл. — Умно.

— Не-а, я эгоист. Попрошу тебя.

Ладонь замерла.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — Ханамия сглотнул. Лицо, впрочем, ему удалось удержать. И восстановить ритм плавных механических движений тоже. Будто его это успокаивало. Может быть, так оно и было.

Хара опустил голову и ухмыльнулся, откидывая челку со лба. А потом с улыбкой ткнул себе двумя пальцами в переносицу.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты хорошо прицелился между глаз.

Щербатый фарфор скользил в бетонной пыли в быстром цельном ритме. Ханамия молчал, задумчиво глядя на мельтешение белого и серого в тусклом свете газовой лампы. Жечь свет было необдуманной роскошью, но оказалось, что в темноте начинает попросту отказывать рассудок, если долго сидеть, привалившись к стене, и слушать, как снаружи беснуются монстры.

Хара пригладил челку пальцами, а потом почти раздраженно дернул плечом и стащил с пальца простое серебряное кольцо.

— Держи, — бросив его Ханамии, он закинул руки за голову и лег, будто собираясь подремать, не увидев , как тот едва успел принять подачу. Реакция у них обоих уже сутки сбоила — голод и недосып накладывали отпечаток. — Так себе замена, но...

Кольцо ударялось о фарфор изнутри. Фарфор скрежетал по бетону. Мешанина резких звуков выходила почти музыкальной, казалось, еще немного — и звон пополам со скрежетом смешается с ревом, треском и хрипами снаружи, рождая из какофонии что-то похожее на гладкие переливы традиционной музыки. Вместо тайко, фуэ и сямисена — металл, дерево, стекло и смерть. Что ж, экспериментаторы двигают искусство вперед.

— Жаль, что мы не играли на деньги, — проворчал вдруг Ханамия, убирая ладони с чашек. — Или на что-то более интересное.

— На что хочешь сыграть? — Хара заинтересованно выпрямился, опираясь локтями на колени.

— На твою жизнь, — он коротко, хищно улыбнулся — так быстро, что это тоже казалось иллюзией, — если ты выиграешь, я сделаю, как ты хочешь. Я выстрелю. Но если выиграю я...

Это было слишком просто. Слишком очевидно. Настолько очевидно, что впервые захотелось попросту ничего не слышать и не знать.

— Скажешь, чего хочешь, если хоть раз получится, — Хара хрипло, надтреснуто рассмеялся, — до сих пор тебе не везло, капитан. И это статистика.

— Это не статистика. Это ошибка игрока, — он прищурился, — а ты даже не игрок, ты идиот. Но раз дурак смотрит на чашку... — повторяя его собственные слова, Ханамия цепко, тяжело смотрел прямо в лицо, не отводя взгляда, — так смотри.

Фарфор скользил в пыли, и кольцо билось в стенки одной из чашек — Хара без труда отслеживал, какой именно, потому что никогда не был дураком и умел следить за руками. Задача была до того убийственно легкой, что ее попросту хотелось решить неправильно. Потому что Ханамия был паршивым наперсточником, зато шулером и манипулятором — первоклассным. Жадно отслеживать каждый его жест было интересно с первого дня знакомства и до самого конца, это цепляло, это злило, это заставляло смотреть. А любопытство и ярость — вещи, которые толкают вперед, даже когда отказали ноги.

Ханамия улыбался.

Древесина над головой трещала.


End file.
